Such a refrigerant compressor is, for example, known from DE 26 17 388 C3. In the cylinder is arranged a piston, which is reciprocated through a motor by means of a connecting rod drive. The cylinder block extends into a bearing unit for the crank shaft. The cylinder block comprises four threaded bores, the threaded bolts fixing the cylinder head to the cylinder block being screwed into said bores.
The machining of the cylinder block during manufacturing must ensure that the piston fits with the cylinder with relatively narrow tolerances. Accordingly, an accurate manufacturing of the cylinder bore is required. Also with a very accurate manufacturing of the cylinder, however, the manufacturing of the threaded bores in the cylinder block may again cause deformations of the cylinder, which may harm the tightness of the bearing of the piston in the cylinder and thus the efficiency of the compressor. In order to remedy this problem, the cylinder block must have a relatively massive design, which makes the manufacturing of the compressor expensive, and at the same time the compressor has a large mass, which makes it heavy during transportation.